Troublesome Kisses
by EO4EVER
Summary: When Allison sees the LamBry kiss on TMZ, she breaks down. But not for the reasons that you would think. Drallison, Adison.


**Title: **Troublesome Kisses  
**Pairing: **Drake / Allison, Drallison and some Adison.  
**Author: **me  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **When Allison sees the LamBry kiss on TMZ, she breaks down. But not for the reasons that you would think. Drallison, Adison.  
**Disclaimer: **Yeah I own it. I'm secretly Simon Fuller.  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for the Drake and Adam kiss and for the American Idol finale.  
**Genre: **Romance / Friendship / Drama  
**Timeline: **October 15, 2009  
**Authors Note: **Thought of this in PE while running the mile. I know that this is incredibly late, but I just now found it so I am typing this up now.

Allison Iraheta logged into her yahoo account on the computer in her room. Over 20 different people emailed her the same video link. Curious to what it was, she opened one of the emails and clicked on the link. She waited a couple of seconds until the new web page. When the page loaded, it was the TMZ site, featuring a video about Adam. She turned the volume up on the speakers as the video started to play.

When the one minute clip was over, she was heartbroken. Adam and Drake had kissed in the car, in front of the public. She had to get over him. She really did. Allison knew that he would never like her back, but she couldn't help it.

She closed out of everything and shut her computer down. She decided that she would delete the other emails later. Right now all she wanted to do was lay down and cry her broken heart out.

She knew that the two of them were dating, but Adam and Drake never kissed each other around her, or in the public. And she was thankful for that, considering that she likes one of them.

But Allison wouldn't say who. She would never tell anybody. Never has, never will. She was going to take it to her grave.

Once on her bed, Allison took her diary out and quickly wrote something in it. That was her confider for now. Where she could spill everything out and not be judged or be made fun of. And she loved that. A lot.

"Allison!" her mother yelled.

"Coming!" she yelled back. She left her diary open on the bed and put her pencil down. She ran out to the hallway, running into Adam who had come to visit her.

"I'll be right back, Kay? Just hang out in my room,"

"All right," he answered. He walked into her room and saw a book on her bed. Curious, he went over and picked it up. He noticed it was her diary. Not wanting to invade her privacy, he put it down. But then he noticed his name written in it and curiosity got the best of him. He picked it up again and started to read.

_Dear Diary, _

_This stinks. My friends made me watch some stupid video of Adam. Apparently him and Drake kissed in the car and the press were there or something. IDK. _

_It hurts. It hurts a lot. I know that I shouldn't feel this way about him, but I do. I cant get over these feelings that I have about Drake. I shouldn't fell this way, but I do. I want to get over this crush, but I don't think that I ever will. Not anytime soon anyway. I really shouldn't think of my best friend's boyfriend in a romantic way, but I do. Especially since he is gay and all. But it's Drake. I really really like him and all. _

_Well mom's calling. Gotta go. _

_Allie _

Adam was shocked. Drake? Allison liked _Drake?_ He had a suspicion that she liked _him_ but _Drake? _Alison hid it pretty well then. He flipped back some more pages to the first day that Allison ever met Drake, March 29th.

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm hyped up on sugar. Anyways, BREAKING NEWS! Adam's gay. Not the teenage definition of gay, but actually gay. He has a boyfriend. I met him today. His name is Drake. He's cute. Kinda stinks about Adam being gay though. He's pretty. But Drake. OMG. _

_Well gotta go get more sugar before Kris cuts me off or Danny beats me to it. _

_Allie. _

Adam concluded that Allison has had a little crush on Drake since the day that he introduced the two of them to each other. Even though he felt guilty for reading her diary, he kept doing so. There were so many things that he wanted and needed to know, and it wasn't like he could just ask her. Then she would know that he read her diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is the American Idol finale. I hope Adam wins. I voted for him 614 times. Thank god for unlimited texting ha-ha. I got high on sugar again last night. _

_I have butterflies though. Not because I have to perform tonight, but because Drake is going to be there. Whenever I am around him, they just get worse. I never want him to leave. And whenever he talks to me (which is only when he wants to know where Adam is), I go crazy and blabber like an idiot. His voice is just so cute though. _

_Well Adam is coming and I'm dead if he sees this. _

_Allison _

Adam was shocked. He never knew any of this. He flipped to another page as he was sucked in now.

_Dear Diary, _

_The Dallas show was today. Adam and I rocked Slow Ride. Drake kept throwing daggers at me though. He hates me but I like him. He was throwing daggers at me backstage also. Probably because Adam and I are so close. I don't know what I would do if he ever found out that I like him. _

_When Adam was out of the room, Drake questioned me. I told him that I didn't have any feelings for Adam, but he didn't believe me. I like Drake, not Adam. It really sucks that Drake hates me. All I want is to have a normal conversation with the guy I like. _

_Allie_

Adam sighed. He was torn. He didn't really want to believe that Drake was capable of being mean to anyone, especially to someone as loveable as Allison. But on the other hand, he didn't believe that Allison would lie about something like this, especially if she really does like Drake in that way.

_Dear Diary, _

_I just got back from Adam's and am now crying. Drake told me that he doesn't like me very much when Adam was out of the room. I came home before Adam could ask why I was crying. My crush on Drake is more like an obsession now. I really like him. _

_I knew that Drake doesn't like me very much, but he didn't have to say it to my face. Well, I have to put this away and stop crying before anyone downstairs hears me. _

_Allison_

Now he really didn't know what to do. Was his boyfriend really like that to his little sister? Adam went to another page and started to read that.

_Dear Diary, _

_It's 4:30 in the morning. I just woke up. I had a dream where Drake and I got married and had twin boys. If only that could happen in real life. I'm such a hopeless romantic. _

_Love, _

_Allie_

Next one.

_Dear Diary, _

_I went over to Adam's last night because he had a party. Drake was there, but he didn't talk to me as usual. I was being really nice to him and everything, but nothing. _

_Whenever Adam is around, Drake acts like he likes me. But the second that Adam is gone, he goes back to hating me. _

_I really have no idea why I like Drake. I just do. I should hate him because of the way he treats me, but something just pulls me in. _

_Allison_

"WHAT THE HECK!" Adam whipped his head around to see the red headed girl standing there with tears running down her face.

"Allison!" He exclaimed, shutting the diary shut.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled. "I thought I knew you better than that!"

"Allie, I can explain," he replied back.

"What Adam? You accidentally read my diary? I write private things in there!"

"Yeah… I kind of know that now," he replied awkwardly.

"You read it, Adam. That's my _diary_."

"Allie, I'm so sorry. I got sucked in."

"Sorry can't take back all the things you read." She replied. "My private thoughts! Things I never wanted you to know!"

Adam took a step forward and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry Allison. I never intended to read it. I just looked down for a second and saw my name. So I read the page and I got sucked it," he said.

"But you know now Adam," she said. The hurt in her eyes made Adam want to cry.

"That you like Drake," Adam said. That was the first time that Allison had heard it outside of her head.

"Don't say it. Please," she replied, sitting down on her bed. Adam took the seat next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"It's okay Allison. You don't have to be ashamed of liking him,"

"But he's your boyfriend," said Allison.

"So? He won't be if what you wrote is true," answered Adam. "Does he really do those things to you?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "But don't break up with him. Please. Then I'll never be able to see him,"

"I don't know Allie. I'll think about it, okay?"

Allison nodded her head. "Are we still gonna go to Kris' party?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"So I getta see Drake?" Allison asked, her face lighting up.

"Seems that way. But I'll make sure he isn't rude to you, okay?"

"Kay," she replied.

_**Kris' Party**_

Drake walked over to Allison, who was sitting alone.

"Can I sit here?" he asked. Allison looked up into those blue eyes that she loves so much.

"Y, Yeah," she replied. Drake took the seat next to her.

"Adam talked to me and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Adam assured me that there was nothing going on between the two of you. I don't even know why I thought that," he said.

He was talking to me, she thought. Actually talking to me.

"Nothing's going on," she replied.

"I just said that," Drake replied.

"Uh… right,"

"So were good?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Were good."

**Sequeal? I'm thinking about writing one for the secret admirer one. IDK. Tell me what you think. **


End file.
